The present invention relates to a latching mechanism that allows a removable access panel to separate from a supporting surface when access to the aircraft interior is desired. More particularly, the present invention relates to a latching mechanism suitable for rapid removal and reinstallation of aircraft outer mold line (OML) panels and doors.
In the building of aircraft, both civil and military, exterior panels, doors and other structures are provided which can be removed for repair or to allow access to aircraft systems, e.g. mechanical, electrical or hydraulic, disposed within the body of the aircraft. The panel doors are preferably formed flush with the adjacent aircraft surface, to avoid interference with aerodynamic characteristics of the aircraft. Irregularities in an aircraft surface can also mitigate low observable characteristics of an aircraft, as RF signals may reflect from surface irregularities and detract from low observable characteristics of the aircraft.
While panels may be conventionally engaged to an aircraft surface by means of screws or similar fasteners, such connecting means commonly require torqueing the fasteners to a desired pressure, can result in wear and loosening of the fasteners during use, and can preload the panels into undesirable levels. Moreover, in practical circumstances of use, fasteners can fall into the aircraft interior when installing or removing the panel, creating potentially hazardous conditions with respect to mechanical and electrical systems disposed in the vicinity. As such, alternative latching mechanisms are desirable in order to allow for greater ease of installation and removal, avoidance of creating undue loads on panel and mitigating the prospect of accidentally releasing undesirable debris within the aircraft body which may be difficult to locate and potentially damaging to aircraft electrical and mechanical systems. Further, as noted above, it is desirable such that latching mechanism exhibit minimal surface irregularities, to retain desired aerodynamic and low observable characteristics. Ideally the latching mechanism will allow installation and removal of the panel without the need to even touch the panel upper surface. Preferably, such latching system will also provide suitable sealing characteristics to facilitate airtight and watertight isolation of the aircraft electrical/mechanical/hydraulic systems, as well as mitigating the potential for noise associated with gaps between adjacent aircraft surface portions.
These and other objects and advantages are addressed in the present invention, which is described in exemplary terms below, in connection with the illustrated embodiments.